In the past, people may take a bath for bathing. With the advent of a shower head, people may take a shower for bathing these days.
A conventional shower head structure is provided with a hollow handle on the water outlet. The distal end of the handle is connected to a faucet through a hose, so that the water flow can be ejected in the form of spray or water column from the water outlet for the user to take a shower.
However, in some apparatuses, the water pathway from the water pipe or water tower to the shower head is too long, or in some apparatuses, it is necessary to wait the water heater to heat the water for a long time. Most of the initial water flow from the shower head is cold water. At present, the user may let the cold water flow to the drain, resulting in a waste of the water resource. Moreover, the user may test the temperature of the initial water flowing out of the shower head with his/her hand or foot in order to ensure that there is hot water to be used, as the basis for regulation of water temperature. This way has a potential risk. When the water temperature is too high, the user cannot respond immediately. Sometimes, the hot water may scald the user's skin.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems. Through the related design of the equipment, the initial water flow from the shower head can be reused, and the temperature of the water from the shower head can be displayed immediately, so that the water won't be wasted and the user won't have a scald by accident.